Crews/British Crusaders
About the Crew Crew News Founded - 20th September 2013 ' Members of the Crew Xander1997 - Field Marshal Nathan-Edge - Field Marshal SAMmcfc - General cboulos97 - Sergeant edddie22 -' 'Lieutenant BlueHill97 - Corporal Bluemoon90 - Captain Bridgey111 - Sergeant WillHall6 - Major celonite - Colonel dudeboy97 - Major Crew Base(s) *'The Jetty - 'The Crew's main base where we chill by the pool await for the call to battle. Profits for the crew are made here. *'The Bank - '''A safehouse for the crew where the crew's money is stored and tactics decided, a bunker in warfare. Territories '''British Overseas Territories - North America *'Morningwood - Residence of Members: '''This is where the majority of members live, in the 'Two Towers' Weazal Plaza and Richards Majestic. This area is held tightly by the British Crusaders and eneimes would do well to stay away. *'Grand Senora Desert Airfield: This is where the Air Force is based, the airfield is well defended and planes are stored there in preperation of battle. *'Vespucci Dock: '''This is where the Navy is housed as it gives a well defended area leading to a outlet to the great vast British ocean where the sun never sets. *'Galileo Observatory: '''This is where the army is housed, almost unattackable due to the large amount of tanks located there awaiting their moment of glory in battle. Administration '''British Administration of North American Territories ''(as of 2014)'' Commander & Chief: 'HM Queen Elizabeth II '''Heads of Crew: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '-- GOVERNMENT --''' 'Heads of Government: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '''Members of Government: '''Xander1997 Nathan-Edge edddie22 SAMmcfc12 celonite WillHall6 '''Foriegn Secretary: '''edddie22 '-- MILITARY --''' '''Head of Military: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '''Infantry Regiment: *'Leader: '''pjroberts32 *'2nd Command: celonite *'''Members: '''bridgey111 (Honorary Member) '''Special Forces Regiment: *'Leader: '''Xander1997 *'2nd Command: edddie22 *'''Members: '''WillHall6 '''Vehicle Regiment: *'Leader: '''SAMmcfc12 *'2nd Command:' cboulos97 *'Members:' '''Artillery Regiment:' *'Leader: '''Nathan-Edge *'2nd Command: dudeboy94 *'''Members: Guard Regiment: *'Leader: '''Bluemoon90 *'2nd Command: bluehill97 *'''Members: '-- NAVY --' Head of Navy: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '''Fleet Regiment: *'Leader: '''Xander1997 *'2nd Command: Nathan-Edge *'''Members: '''cboulos97, BlueHill97, celonite '''Special Forces Regiment: *'Leader: '''SAMmcfc12 *'2nd Command: Bluemoon90 *'''Members: '''pjroberts32, dudeboy94 '''Gunnery Regiment: *'Leader: '''WillHall6 *'2nd Command: edddie22 *'Members: '''bridgey111 (Honorary Member) '-- Air Force --''' '''Head Of Air Force: '''Xander1997 and Nathan-Edge '''Air Combat Regiment: *'Leader: '''Xander1997 *'2nd Command: Nathan-Edge *'Members: '''SAMmcfc12 '''Reconnaissance Regiment: ' *'Leader: '''celonite *'2nd Command: 'Bluemoon90 *'Members: '''BlueHill97 '''Paratrooper Regiment: *'Leader:' edddie22 *'2nd Command: '''WillHall6 *'Members: bridgey111 (Honorary Member) '''Bomber Regiment: *'Leader: '''pjroberts32 *'2nd Command: dudeboy94 *'Members: '''cboulos97 ''Military and Navy Regiments of the British Crusaders have originated from the ''69th Cavalry Regiment' 'and ''96th Infantry Regiment' 'in the year 1911-1914. '''Ranks of Military and Navy of the British Crusaders: *'Field Marshal '(Military) / High Lord Admiral ''(Navy) - xp level 91+''' *'General '(Military) / 'Admiral (Navy) ''- '''xp level 81+ *'Brigadier '(Military) / 'Vice Admiral '(Navy) ''- '''xp level 71+' *'Colonel '(Military)'' / Rear Admiral '(Navy) - '''xp level 61+ *'Major '(Military) / 'Commodore '(Navy) -'' '''xp level 51+' *'Captain '(Military) / (Navy) '' -'''' ''x''p level 41+''' *'Lieutenant '(Military) / (Navy) - 'xp level 31+' *'Sergeant '(Military) / 'Master '(Navy) - 'xp level 21+' *'Corporal '(Military) / (Navy) - 'xp level 11+' *'Private '(Military) / (Navy) -'' '''xp level 0+' Crew members of the lowest rank are responsible for duties such as driving, and flying. Higher ranks will be informed of their own duties. Gaining a higher xp level or showing high levels of skill/loyalty will earn you promotion. Laws *You MUST never kill another crew member of any rank, unless your reasons for it have been validated by a crew leader. *You MUST always respect other crew members, especially those ranked above you *You MUST follow all orders given to you by crew leaders. *You MUST be able to speak/understand English. This is to avoid language barriers and communication difficulties among the crew. *You MUST always support other posse members when they are fighting other crews' *You MUST, when at crew headquarters and after a battle victory, take part in a 10 gun salute. This will be saluting... *The British Flag *The Posse Flag *Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth II *In Honour of the British Empire You will be notified when this should take place. All rules above MUST be followed and MUST not be broken. If they are broken then you shall be put on trial where you shall be asked questions surrounding the case by a crew leader. A verdict will then be decided on the case. If you are to be found guilty then you will face execution. The method of execution will be decided by both the crew leaders and the victim of the case. General Code: '''If a posse member of any rank kills you, by a code of willingness that crew member is '''EXPECTED '''to allow the other member to kill them back if it is there wish to do so. However this often turns into dispute. As a posse member it is your '''DUTY '''to accept the concequences of your actions. If you feel somebody is killing you or other members without accepting the return kill when it is your wish, as the victim, to do so then the matter will be taken further. It is very frustrating when somebody kills you without reason, and it is even more frustrating if then the person does not accept your attempt of a return kill to make things equal. We obviously suggest in this situation that you inform this person of your return kill attempt and possibly come to an alternative agreement to keep the peace, however this is not always possible. We accept that people will be accidently killed. It happens we can get over it. However when someone kills you through deliberation, stupidity, frutration etc then this is '''NO ACCIDENT. Refrusing a return kill is considered an serious offense that can result in excecution and rank demotion. By joining the crew (through sending Xander1997 or Nathan-Edge a message) shows that you have accepted these rules and you will obey them at all times when part of the posse online. Activities *'Preparing for Battle - '''We do training exercises in each regiment so we are prepared for everything and we improve our teamwork. *'Away Days -''' We take our coach around Los Santos visting stadiums on 'Away Days' *'Manage Our Airfield - '''We fly planes to different airports transporting tanks or personal to a battle or to create a defensive postion. *'Crew Battles - 'We battle other crew's to win back American and return it to British hands. *'Missions and Races - '''To earn money and for some fun with other crew members. Category:Crews